Even with this very appropriate and useful proposal, of course, the problem still remains that after the protective aluminum layer has been pulled off, an immediate consumption must occur, in particular for sensitive filling contents, since oxygen can immediately reach the filling contents inside the container through the removal opening or drink opening.
The object of the invention, in contrast to this, is to propose a possibility with which a closure of a container will be possible that simultaneously has all of these advantages: It will be induction-sealable; it will have a defined removal opening; and it will offer the possibility of enabling a longer storage time even after the container has been opened by the end user.